Sun and Moon
by theyalwaysdestroymysoul
Summary: Yuuko is an exotic dancer who served as a present for King Clow's birthday. Fai is the adviser of the king while Kurogane is assigned to guard Yuuko during her stay at the king's country. This would be the test of duty over love. KuroFai and YuuClow.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Tsubasa or CLAMP character. I own Taiyooroyaume and Tsukikuni but I guess it doesn't matter that much, hehe. Enjoy reading.

**Chapter One**

_**His Majesty's gala**_

_"I know of only one duty, and that is to love."_

- Albert Camus

Clow Reed despised to get out of his room that evening. Yes, he appreciated the birthday celebration that the people of Taiyooroyaume prepared for him but he always felt that there are more important things to be done than swinging and laughing and toasting and drinking all night. He was young and he was the king of such a glorious country yet he doesn't want to receive that 'nonsensical royal treatment' (Clow quoted this once to an adviser who always asked him what he wanted, always saying the sweetest yet hollow praises. The next day, he fired him).

Random thoughts about the kingdom swarmed all over his head as he ate a cake, which is a gift from another country while sitting at his favorite 'thinking chair' by the fireplace. He couldn't believe the victories he's been getting lately and this motivated him to act more and achieve more. Many regard him as the 'Greatest King Taiyooookoku ever had' although he thinks it is still early for that title. However, although he's been reigning for four years now, he already surpassed all of what his deceased father had achieved.

"You look austere again, Your Majesty. A Senile king who cannot conceive an heir to his throne should wear that expression yet I see it in the face of a twenty-four-year-old ruler who faced nothing but victories. What seems to be a problem?" A blond, tall and smiling man who surprisingly doesn't seem hesitant to disturb the solemnity of a _king_ said as he entered Clow's chamber.

"Fai…" Clow silently responded. "Shouldn't you be out there, dancing with the women of the court?"

Fai sat to the chair opposite to Clow's and he looked at him, the smile unfading. "I believed it is I who first asked a question, Your Majesty." The man named Fai said playfully. "What is your problem? Shouldn't you at least show some gratitude to your people who prepared this?"

_There he goes again, _Clow thought. No one except Fai can talk with him with this ease. He is his adviser for three years and he never regretted that he chose him. Fai, although three years younger than him, showed exceptional cleverness and wit. Plus, he is always real whenever he talks to him. No sweet praises and careful words. All real.

He cupped both of his hands to his face and grunted with depression. "I do not know what's wrong with me either, Fai! I mean, I am indeed grateful for this but I always believe that there are more significant things—"

"Aww, c'mon Your Majesty!" Fai cut in. His eyes sparkled and he folded his hands in a praying position. "What could be more important than sweets, songs, dances, cute women longing to touch you…?" He dreamily said.

"Quit being childish again Fai." The king raised an eyebrow as he adjusted his spectacles.

Fai pouted and pointed him. "There you go again, you mean King! No wonder they call you 'The looking-young-but-acting-old king. Oh, I long for the day where you will have some white hairs and your back is arched like this and you walk with a cane like this…" Fai imitated everything he said the way old folks use to. The king's jaw dropped and sweat drops formed on his head as he watched his adviser look stupid. _Sometimes I ask even myself why I chose him as my adviser._

He coughed two times to stop Fai. "Actually you are the only one who called me this… this, what is this title you've given me? The young-and-handsome-looking-but umm, acting-old-king or something."

Fai dropped his jaw this time. _Sometimes this king carries his own chair in a discreet way. Jeez. _"Correction Your Dreaming Majesty but I don't remember the word 'handsome' in that insult and…" He walked to the back of the king and made him stand up. "… You have to face your people outside because I heard they prepared a surprise for you."

Clow struggled at first but when he heard the word 'surprise', he became curious. His raised eyebrow is already familiar to Fai.

_Whenever he does that kind of eyebrow-raise, I know he suspects something or someone is up to no good. _Fai thought. "Do not worry, Your Majesty. This surprise is just fine. I inspected it myself.

"You know I trust you Fai." He told him with those stern-looking eyes.

Fai carefully handed him his headdress and 'arranged' his face. "Turn that frown upside down please and lower that left eyebrow. You'll do fine Your Majesty. Now, I have to make an 'entrance speech' with things you don't like to make it formal. Nevertheless, remember, _I don't mean to say those praises._ "

Clow chuckled. "I'm ready."

**o-o-0-o-o**

"Citizens of Taiyooroyaume, a blessed evening to you all." Fai called out to the people, ever smiling. The music stopped and all the dancing as well. When everybody was silent, Fai continued to talk. "We're gathered here today to celebrate the day of birth of the most triumphant king this kingdom ever had." The people cheered and there were applauses everywhere. Fai heard Clow's quiet groan from behind the door. "And now of course, would this gala be complete without the honorable king himself? Ladies and gentleman, without further ado let us all welcome our king."

Trumpets blared. The Royal Announcer called out clamorously: "Presenting His Majesty, King Clow Antoine Olivier de Soleil Reed."

Clow made a double door entrance, smiling and nodding slightly to his people. People cheered gaily and women were swooned at his sight. Clow looked handsome and debonair in his rich blue and white velvet robe adorned with embroidered images of sun and stars with rhinestones.

"My dear people," Clow said in his deep and mysterious voice and the girls and women went hysterical. They were all blushing as if the young king addressed them specifically. _Am I in a royal court or in a fan club? _Clow thought. Still, he flashed his smile and continued. "I want to extend my unending gratitude for such a wonderful festivity. I never thought that I would mean this much to you and you truly made your king happy." The people cheered once more then Clow raised his left hand, asking them to be quiet. "Well, I wouldn't want to spoil such a lovely evening with a long flapdoodle speech, yes? So, on with the celebration!"

The music resumed once more and few people danced again. Clow sat on his golden throne '_that glitters like the sun and resembles the powerful source of light itself_', a tourist from a far away country once remarked. He watched his people having a good time and this made him feel happy. Once again, he became—

"Motivated." Fai cut his thoughts. "Seeing your people happy makes you more motivated to do your job much better, am I right Your Majesty?"

"Sometimes I think you know me much better than my own father did."

**o-o-0-o-o**

"Oh my, I cannot do this! I certainly cannot do such thing!" a woman with a sweet yet funny voice said as she circled the room, looking frantic. She doesn't seem to belong to Taiyooroyaume as she was seen with different clothes that seem to be… _much daring_.

"My lady, please. Calm yourself down." A younger voice said, holding both hands of the older woman. She was wearing daring clothes too but no one can match the woman. She looked worried and scared. _Oh no. It's one of those days. Please not now._

"Please try following Sakura's advice, my lady." A girl who's about the same age of Sakura's told her. Although in a sweet voice and smiling, she speaks in a much more serious voice and isn't afraid like Sakura. "We are about to perform in a few minutes and we really do not need any hysterical fits."

The woman's eyes almost bulged out. "_We're already going to perform in a few minutes, Tomoyo?? _Girls, you can take it from here. Goodbye." She hurriedly walked to the door. Luckily, Sakura and Tomoyo caught her arm right away.

"My lady Yuuko! Please!"Sakura begged.

"How about—urggh!—we rehearse! F-For the dance!" Tomoyo almost roared at the struggling woman named Yuuko.

"I-DO-NOT-WANT-TO-DO-THIS— Oh…" Yuuko roared at first but then the sight of a man sitting on a throne caught her attention. "He's looking divine! Is he the king? What are you doing girls? We should be practicing! Get up! Ho-ho-ho" All of a sudden, Yuuko's voiced changed from tense to excite as she laughs flirtatiously… although in a… umm… Girly Santa Claus way or whatever.

Sakura and Tomoyo on the floor: rolling their eyes, weakened by Yuuko's struggling force, smiling insanely

**o-o-0-o-o**

"I wonder if it's time." A member of Clow's parliament asked another member.

The second member looked at Fai, who nodded while grinning. "Fai gave the signal. Send her in."

Clow Reed saw Fai nod at Kaho Mizuki. "I know that nod, Fai. Is that what I think it is?"

Fai grinned devilishly. "Just sit down your majesty… _and enjoy the show_."

The announcer stood up and spoke. "Announcing, this night's biggest spectacle. An exotic dancer from Tsukikuni, Yuuko Ichihara!

And there she appeared, veiled and covered seductively by mist and smoke…

_**End of Chapter One**_

I've used characters from Cardcaptor Sakura as well (such as Kaho Mizuki) so I guess this would be a big crossover of Clamp's Characters. Hehehe.

Please review and comment on the story. I would really love to continue this and I need advices and a motivation. This is my first Tsubasa Chronicle Fic so please accept my apologies if I disappointed you. God bless!

Later!


End file.
